You are My Pet
by icestar123
Summary: Ritsu Tsuka was trapped. Trapped between his hatred for his capturer and also the lusting urge for his capturer. After being caught in the web, Ritsu had little choice but to summit to him. He not only wanted to escape, but he also undeniably cannot resist to get away. A Master/Pet yaoi story. Warning: Violence, Blood and Sex as well bondage. DO NOT READ IF YOU DISLIKE BDSM YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**

This story is a boyxboy love story that contains extreme smut with sex toys, mental and physical abuse. If you don't like it, then please DO NOT read further. This story is based off from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters but it's not from the anime nor manga itself. It's a story of my own with my OC character. Don't like that, then please stop reading as well. I DO NOT want flames from the story. I would love positive feedback and ways to improve my story.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Ritsu Tsuka knew. He knew he was at a vulnerable position. The moment darkness began to consume him, he knew. Where those dark, inescapable what seemed like dark vines took hold of his body and ultimately pulled him into darkness. Yet, he found himself unable to fight back. It was almost like his every body didn't bother to, knowing the consequences of the battle. That fighting it may result in a losing battle, one that he cannot get away. The next thing he knew though, he was tied down on a chair, his hands restrained from behind and he was half naked. The only thing that covered his body was his pants and shoes. His mouth was gagged with some sort of duct tape and his legs were tied against the two leggings of the chair, spread wide.

 _Where the hell am I? And who the fuck brought me here?_ Ritsu thought, his eyes searching for his kidnapper. No luck. In fact, he sensed no presence around. It seemed as though he was alone for the time being. But for how long? He muffled a grunt of annoyance, his arms fighting for some version of resistance against the binding but to no avail.

 _Well, doesn't matter. I might as well know where I am at the moment._ He probed, his eyes scanning the room. It seemed as if some sort of torture cell. Towards his left, at the other side of the room, was a door with caged bars around it. Then to the right of the room, was a bunch of tools hung on the wall and drawers below the tools. Were they all torture devices? He narrowed his eyes. Were they...all for him? If that was so, what was the reason for kidnapping him?

 _Ahhh damn! If only I fought back..._ Ritsu swore, yet knew lamenting over it wasn't gonna help him get out of here. So he did try to find a way to struggle out of his way. The most important was to get out of the ropes. Deciding to attempt another struggle, he squirmed around his arms, figuring out a way to snake through them. Sadly though, the ropes were bound pretty tight, making it near impossible for Ritsu to get any way out. He muffled a growl before giving up permanently. Was he supposed to wait for his capturer now? It seemed there was little choice on that matter.

 _I wonder if the police are going to try to hunt me down. Heh, knowing Amanda, she'll do everything to get me back. I just know it._ Trying his best to reassure that help was coming, he tried to think that people will find him and get out of this ugly place. Maybe it was better this way; to reassure himself until the police and Amanda came. If he ever had a chance, he would have smiled at the idea of a rescue. Sadly, the gag around his mouth was preventing him. In the past, he heard from Amanda's psychologist that reassuring thoughts often eased the mind, to not be thrown in a state of panic. It helped Amanda, and of course helped other patients as well. Maybe right now, it'll help him.

Just then, he heard the sound a click at the door along with a figure just outside of it. Ritsu stiffed his pose, sadly having little movement right at the moment. The door swung open.

At first sight, he noticed it was a young man with brown hair and red eyes. His body was muscular and lean, dressed in dark colours. On his lips, hung a smirk there which Ritsu couldn't help but tremble at it. Something about that smirk...it looked dangerous. The man took a couple of steps forward until he had enough space to reach out to grab his chin roughly. Ritsu muffled a grunt, glaring at his captive. The smirk grew. What the hell is this guy's problem? Was he the kidnapper?

"Welcome to your new home, Ritsu. What my name is does not matter to you. However what matters is that the world you once belong in, not longer will exist. People you knew, people you love will forget about you. You think you have the hope of having the dear police or even your dear childhood friend to rescue you. Heh, you are wrong. They had forgotten who you are already. The moment you are here, they don't matter." The male spoke, the tone of his voice icy and affirmative. Ritsu's eyes widen.

 _Wait...what the hell does this guy mean? Did...he did something to my family, my friends? No, that's impossible though! I still clearly remember them!_ Ritsu thought, and for a moment he could feel panic well up from his chest. Was this guy for real? Or was he telling the truth? In response, his captive chuckled, sending another shiver up his spine.

"That's right. You are alone and only have me to support you. You got no where to go, no where to run to. All you have is me. You are my pet and I am your master. Remember those words." Something about those words sank deep into Ritsu's heart, as part of him knew, he felt that all hope was lost for him. He got no family now and he only had this man, this captive. Yet, another part of him rebelled.

 _No! I won't believe his word! This man is lying and trying to manipulate my mind! I know at least Amanda will remember me. I won't give in to this man!_ He affirmed to himself, turning to glare at the man once more. No way was he going to allow this bastard of a male to take him for his own desires and pleasures. Perhaps he may have been tied, but it doesn't mean he'll allow him for all he knew!

"Oh so you chose to resist? But then again, I like pets who are resistant. It makes it much more entertaining to 'train'." The male cooed. Ritsu muffled a growl of warning, only to receive a chuckle from him.

"Well since you are so 'eager', why don't we begin? A pet is to listen to his master after all. However, I won't go easy on you, pet. Especially since you are so naughty at our first encounter." The affirmative voice quickly turned authoritative as the first thing he felt was the other male's hand diving right into his pants, soon grabbing onto his crotch inside roughly. Ritsu's eyes went wide when those strokes began. He began to feel tight underneath there. His breathing began to turned to slight heavy breathing, his body reacting by slowly by sweating a little from those touches. His head was turned to the side, eyes squeezing shut. Who the hell is this guy, to torture the victim with sexual pleasures?

"D-Damn...Why would he do this? Why want me of all people to be fucked with? Ritsu almost wanted to say those words out loud. Maybe it was the heat of the moment when this guy was fooling with his most sensitive part of the body. The worse part of it all, was that he was enjoying every moment of it. However, he wasn't gonna give in easily. Yet his kidnapper smirked of amusement.

"Are we feeling helpless here? Unable to move or do anything to stop me from playing with your dick? Heh, it honesty is entertaining to see you wretch like this. I wonder how long will you last before you know your position?" The male sneered. To add to the intensity, his so called 'master' leaned forward to nip on his ear and lick it. Ritsu gritted his teeth, fighting to not moan for this guy.

Despite that he cannot fight back, he did his best to at least not succumb to him and giving him the desire of pleasure needed. The strokes soon grew a little faster, forcing Ritsu to bit on his lip just to not moan. As if the other male knew of him fighting back, he felt his nipple was being played with as well, the teeth scrapping against the skin in a most rough yet arousing manner. Then the tongue gently swirling around the nipple. It was almost driving him crazy.

 _I-I almost feel like cumming on how damn good this guy is doing this to me...Dammit!_ Ritsu almost felt desperate. His arousal was almost at his peek and this guy was still doing it underneath this pants and teasing his nipples like it was the best thing in the world. Sure, he may have some form of endurance that he can hold up, but it didn't mean that he can hold it up all that well. This guy was getting to him and getting to him _good_.

"Mhmmmm..." Eventually a strained, muffled moan was released from him, which the kidnapper let out a satisfied smirk on his lips. The hand that wasn't on his crotch went and tore off the gag around his mouth. Ritsu flinched but at least he had the freedom to speak now.

"S-Stop this right now!" Ritsu blurted out then, unable to hold back.

"Stop? But I'm only getting started. Are you already feeling like you wanted to cum? That is too bad...you won't have your wish until you understand that I am your master you are my pet. You know what that means don't you? Punishment." The male kidnapper replied back, his tone much more authoritative than before. Ritsu glared until he felt those strokes again, much more harder than usual.

"Auuuaahhh..." He moaned, tilting his head towards the side,"S-Stop it...dammit..." He was going crazy again. Yet, the male laughed at his desperation and and pressed down at the very tip of his crotch. His eyes' widen as he moaned louder, almost to the point of where he was almost screaming. Then he felt his tip was being rubbed. Ritsu thrusted his head back a little. He was almost at the verge of screaming. The male snorted in amusement.

"I think it's about time to 'move' on to other things. Though you are easy to be aroused. I will have to teach you to endure. This will be...entertaining." The kidnapper mused, pull his hand out from inside the pants and moving to the tools on the wall. All Ritsu could do was stare while unable to stop feeling uncomfortable on his pants. His breathing was heavy at this point. The desire to unzip them was strong, yet he cannot do it by himself. This guy was going to give him more. He doubt he can escape from it. The sad part about it, was that he had to endure as well.

Soon, his kidnapper came back with and odd cage-like thing with a small plug at the top of the cage. There was also a chain that separated into two chains with alligator clippings. Looking at the items, Ritsu had a horrible feeling on seeing those things. Watching him stoop down, he felt his pants unzipped. Normally it was a relief for him, however the moment he realized was was going on, Ritsu tried to struggle on his ropes.

"N-No, I don't want it!" Ritsu cried out.

"Sadly, you won't get your wish, pet." The kidnapper told him, easily putting the cage around his crotch and inserting the plug right inside the urethra. The poor boy couldn't help but moan when it was put on him. There was no turning back now it seemed. The other male smirked widely before clipping a hook onto the cage and pulling and clipping on his two nipples with the alligator clips. It hurts of course but he had little to do right now. The thought made him grit his teeth.

"Are you feeling it now? Too bad that the cock cage you have on now won't come off. It'll become my 'mark' to indicate that you are mine. The only time that it comes off is when you are having your release. You understand your position don't you? A pet can only please his master by his dick and his ass." The male explained.

"I-I don't have a choice then..." Ritsu questioned, though struggling on his words. He was losing focus and fast. And it was all thanks to his caged cock.

"Correct." Smirking, the male re-zipped his pants back up before untying his legs from the chair."Now, stand up pet." He ordered next. Ritsu trembled at those authoritative words but reluctantly, stood up as he was told. Much to his surprise, he felt him pull his pants all the way down then, even discarding the shoes on his feet. At this point now, he was fully naked. He wondered what his 'master' had in store for him. Once done stripping, He noticed that his 'master' was attaching a round-like stick that was thick and almost looked like a dick but artificial onto the chair, being as there was a hole propping the device on there.

"W-What is that?" Ritsu dared to ask. He had a feeling, but he wasn't 100% sure if he was correct or not.

"It's a sex toy. A vibrator is what I called it. I'm quite certain you will enjoy this 'toy' I give you." His 'master' replied,"Now, sit on the chair and make sure the vibrator is well 'tucked' in." He commanded. Ritsu's eyes went wide at that. Did he mean that...he wanted him to have that vibrator inside his ass? Yet, he felt pressure from the other. Meaning, he had little choice but/em to comply to his commands. Moving towards the chair once more, he slowly began to sit down, trembling at the thought of something like that inside of him.

Then he felt the tip of it touching his hole. Ritsu's eyes went wide, as he felt not only pain but pleasure from pushing the toy right inside of him. Moaning, he soon felt it go all the way inside of him, and his butt touching the chair then. Because of the intense feeling, he felt his cock was 'tighter' than ever before. His breathing turned to pants, his legs trembling from feeling it inside of him. It was hard and not to mention it was distracting him a lot.

"Hahah...so...deep..." He verbalized. He felt his hips move by themselves on their own, as if he wanted to feel more of the feeling. His 'master' smirked.

"Then let me have you feel more. You seemed to want 'more' of it." Moving towards him once more, he felt those hands of his go underneath the chair. That is when he felt a vibration inside of him. His eyes shot wide as his head thrusted back, his back arching a little from the intensity. As if his hips wanted more, he felt them move a little with the vibrations.

"Uuaaahhhh!" He screamed/moaned out. In addition to his arched back, he felt his nipples were being pulled from being clipped and his cock trembling poorly with no way of having his release. The kidnapper smirked.

"I suppose I'll keep you like this for awhile until you are ready to comply to address me as 'master'. This will teach you a good 'lesson', pet." His 'master' mused then went towards the door."Make sure you think 'well' of your position here in this room. Struggling would be futile since your punishment will only be getting intenser the more your resist and defy me. I'll come check on you in an hour." With that, Ritsu was left alone and alone without anyway getting out.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Master

 _"I suppose I'll keep you like this for awhile until you are ready to comply to address me as 'master'. This will teach you a good 'lesson', pet." His 'master' mused then went towards the door."Make sure you think 'well' of your position here in this room. Struggling would be futile since your punishment will only be getting intenser the more your resist and defy me. I'll come check on you in an hour."_

Kage closed the door once he left his beloved pet in the pet torture room there, smirking widely. The very thought of keeping this young lad in there for an hour without any release was going to be torturous for him. The beauty of it was absolutely _astounding_. Walking down the darken damp hallways of the place, he headed up towards the typical rooms behind the bar and went into the bar. There, he so happened to see a group of drunken people dancing on the stage rather gleefully, their bodies sloppily swaying into the music. He must admit that they looked rather stupid in how they were grooving and moving. A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched, telling the bartender to give him a a vodka to drink mixed with apple juice. Once given to him, he soon saw one of his men sat next to him.

"How are things going?" He questioned his henchmen.

"Everything is going according as planned, Master Kage. If Ritsu tries to find his family, they will not remember a trace of who they are. It's a perfect division." The male replied. A wide smirk rose on Kage's lips as he chuckled darkly.

"Good good. I am rather satisfied to hear. Keep it that way and monitor their families. Any sign of them remembering, you know what to do." He told the man. The man bowed his head immediately at the ordered command.

"Yes, Master Kage. As you say. We will do what your will is commanded us to do." He replied. Kage nodded and waved his hand away for dismissal. The man stepped out from the seat and soon left. Kage was finished his drink then and glanced around. He decided to disguise himself as Seto and walk around the city to monitor some things. His other lighter half was obviously busy working in Kaiba Corporation. He still had 45 minutes to spare in his time before actually dealing with his new pet. Oh the fun would they be now. Chuckling, he went to the washroom from the bar and stepped out, looking perfectly as Seto Kaiba. He then moved himself out from the bar and heading down the street, dressed in Battle City outfit, a typical outfit he would wear. Walking down the streets, he turned himself in an alleyway and continued walking down.

It so happened that a few men were sticking around. They stopped him and blocked his pathway. He was acting like Seto so he had to be the part. He glared at them for transpassing his way."Step out of the way, you losers." He growled in warning. One of the men laughed.

"Ha, like your threats will scare /us/ Seto Kaiba. The three of us have been waiting for this day to take you down. And here in this alleyway where no one in the city will see you will be the /perfect/ spot." The male grinned devilishly. Kage had to chuckle both as Seto's laugh and his own laugh as well.

"Take me down? Ha, you lowlives have absolutely no /chance/ to take me down. You are highly mistaken. I can easily take you down as well and you won't even stop me for a split second." A smirk rose on Kage's lips as he watched them.

"Big talk coming from you, Kaiba. Why don't we test out that 'big' talk of yours?" The man sneered and thrusted a fist at his direction. Kage dodged the attack as he was soon surrounded by the other two men. He pretended to tch under his breath as he saw one of them lung at him. Kage dodged to the side as he watched the other crumble on top of the other, resulting the two of them being knocked out. The man growled and ran at him, crying out while doing so. Kage took a chance to surrounding the small area around the valleyway with darkness so no one will see. Kage took back his actual form then while smirking widely. The man stopped and looked around, slowly trembling."W-Where the hell am I?"

"A place you will no longer escape from. You will wander into eternal darkness and never come out of it. Heh, you won't escape after trying to even /stop/ me. You are clearly fooled that I am Seto Kaiba." Kage grinned a devilish one, which creeped out the man so much that he let out a scream. Eventually, he fell down and just lay there, his eyes wide with fear. Kage chuckled darkly."Yes lay there and allow yourselves to become sacrifices to the demon. There is absolutely no escape." He stepped out of the darkness. When the darkness cleared, the three men had soulless eyes in them and gave a bow towards him, addressing him as Master Kage. Typically the souls he found he would do that to have them become mindless slaves to him. He smirked. By then, he was back as his actual self.

"Good, now follow me and make yourselves feel home at your new home." He told them with a smirk as he walked back to the bar. Once there, he found out that it was almost an hour then. Good. He can now deal with his pets. He ordered his new servants to be on standby and act normal around the bar before he headed to the back of the bar with all the rooms and towards the secret door, opening it and walking down the stairs towards the dim underground passageway and headed towards the metal door. Inside, he could heard heavy breathing there and sounds of quiet moans inside there. Has his pet been enjoying himself immensely there? A chuckle escaped his lips at the thought and grabbed the doorhandle and stepping inside. There he was, hunched over and panting and his cock red and swollen from unable to have his relief. His nipples were red and aroused as well, probably indicating his excitement. Kage chuckled.

"My my have you been good, pet?" Kage sneered. Ritsu looked up slightly then, signs of tear stains on his face. The look of sorrow only made Kage grin with delicious delight.

"P-Please...get it off..." He begged. Kage took his pet's chin and looked at him. The feel of a tremble was clear as the other seemed clearly under submission now. Kage smirked deeper.

"Have I not taught you that you are to address me as 'master'? Or has this 'punishment' not been enough for you? Beg for your master to let you cum, and I may consider giving you that chance of release." Kage spoke in a low but almost sedative tone. Ritsu seemed conflicted as the male looked as though he had pride he wasn't willing to give into. Something he didn't want to do towards him. Kage smirked deeper as he wrapped his hand around the male's cock and began to slightly press it down. A scream released from Ritsu's lips. To Kage, it was almost music in his ears.

"S-Stooopp!" He yelled out in a begging tone.

"If you want me to stop, then say those words. 'Please let me cum, master.' Say it, Ritsu." Kage smirked provokingly. Ritsu panted as his beloved pet turned his head away from him. This only made Kage more amused with his actions.

"F-Fine..please...let me cum...master." He begged properly.

"What a good boy. Now for your reward." Kage moved his hand out from the other's cock and went to turn off the vibrator inside his ass before moving ahead to pull it out. Ritsu moaned when pulled out from there. Then, Kage went and unclip his nipples and let them have their freedom from it. Kage soon stroked the other's member once again all while pressing a button from the shaft of the member, loosing the cock cage enough to a release. The urethra inside Ritsu's cock retracted back inside the cage. There, the male ejaculated in front of him, spilling it onto the floor. By then, Ritsu was panting and probably exhausted from the fact he was cumming so much. Kage went ahead and placed a collar around his neck when the cock cage tighten again.

"From now on, you won't escape from me pet. Your new home will be here." Kage commanded Ritsu while at the same moment, releasing the tied hands from him. He rose and turned around and began to leave the room.

"W-Wait." Came his new pet's voice. Kage paused from his spot and turned to look at him."W-Will I have a chance to see my family again?" His tone sounded worrisome and fearful, as if losing his family was the worse kind of thing in the world. Kage smirked.

"Even if you did see your family again, Ritsu they will not remember you. You have nothing now, only me to rely upon, grasp on. But not to worry. I shall take good care of you during your stay here." He gave a smirk towards his pet before leaving the room and shutting the door close with a soft click.

"Do enjoy it while you can, because you won't have much time to live." He snickered quietly.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
